


Morning After

by tentsandmirth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Parties, best bros, hangovers and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsandmirth/pseuds/tentsandmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just always see so many fics where kurloz is taking care of mituna, and never any with roles reversed, so i thought i'd write one ouo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> i just always see so many fics where kurloz is taking care of mituna, and never any with roles reversed, so i thought i'd write one ouo

Kurloz Makara woke up with the faintest taste of vodka and cotton candy Faygo in his mouth.

The night prior, of course, remained to be a blur, and he squeezed his eyes shut in incredible discomfort. The seventeen year old’s head was absolutely throbbing, eyes squeezed shut as buttery yellow sunlight leaked into the room through a pair of shitty navy blue curtains. His dark olive skin was paled slightly with his hangover, dark circles carved beneath half-open hazel eyes, somewhat luminescent with the introduction of the invasive morning light.

He rolled over slowly, trying to get his bearings back for a moment. He recognized the worn softness of the large blanket and sheets he was wrapped in, especially against his bare skin. There was a moment of panic when his eyes shot open and he thought that he was naked—-but no, he was still wearing his boxers, at least. His clothes were haphazardly strewn across Mituna’s bedroom floor, amidst wires and cables and controllers.

Aaaaand then it was coming back to him, the whole unfortunate story of how he got where he was. There was a party at Meenah Peixe’s house, and Kurloz went solely to satisfy his curiosity about his ex-girlfriend, and he had his ass thoroughly kicked by a few nameless motherfucking heretics who didn’t appreciate such a creepy bastard’s presence in the vicinity. He didn’t even see Meulin. He was two steps onto the property when he had his ass thoroughly handed to him.

Not that he can blame them for beating him up. Who wouldn’t want to beat up the mostly gay, selective mute and more than slightly evil juggalo guy? Kurloz was infamous for his obsessive creepiness and tired homicidal glaring. There wasn’t a soul in the school who’d want him at a party.

Unfortunately for the Capricorn, however, he was an extremely happy drunk. Extremely happy. He was never sure why his personality changed so much under the influence of alcohol, but a few pre-drinks before the party to get his confidence up had him ready to tell Meulin all over again how beautiful she was and how she deserved to have all her wishes granted and to kiss the stars and all the most poetic bullshit he could ever manage.

Actually, he figured he should probably be thankful he got his ass kicked before he got anywhere near her. Because—-he wasn’t sure how he felt anymore, but it wasn’t the same. There was a time when he was head over heels for the Leo, but now his heart was in knots. They were broken up and that was the way it was, and neither of them wanted the relationship anymore. Especially not when Kurloz was suddenly so conflicted over Mituna Captor.

But speaking of the devil, the slightly younger boy entered the room with a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice. “Hey athhole, you crathed pretty hard latht night,” he said to him with a friendly smirk, running his hand back through his head of floppy, dandelion blonde hair.

Kurloz smiled a little bit and sat up upon seeing Mituna, not particularly in the mood to talk. There were very few individuals who he’d actually share his voice with, and Mituna was certainly one of them, though sometimes it was impossible to summon a voice to speak with at all.

“You okay?” he asked sympathetically, and sat down on the side of his bed. “Anything hurt or whatever?”

The Capricorn shrugged his shoulders a little bit. He could feel the tightness and sting of a healing fat lip, and his head hurt like a bitch (even though he couldn’t tell if that was from the hangover, or getting kicked), but he was fairly certain everything was in order. Mituna smirked a little at him anyways and put the plate in his lap, the orange juice on the nightstand, and pulled a bit of Polysporin from his first aid kit.

“I treat you like a fucking printheth, you know that, you lucky bathtard?” Mituna said, putting some of the ointment on a Q-tip and gently dabbing it on a laceration at Kurloz’s hairline. The mime winced slightly but smiled even more, and his lip split open a tad, a bright shade of red surfacing there.

“Jethuth Chritht, thtop with the grinning athhole, you’re fucking making it worthe!” Mituna laughed. It seemed he was used to, and perfectly okay with, upholding the entire conversation on just his side, especially when Kurloz wasn’t in the mood to talk.

“Thanks,” Kurloz managed with less of a smile, though it was no less genuine or happy. His lip was merely stinging and he didn’t want to fuck it up anymore than he already had. “I’m not drinking that orange juice, it’ll hurt like a fuckin’ bitch.”

“It’ll help your hangover or thome thit, that’th what my mom thaid,” Mituna replied with a snort.

The Capricorn shrugged and smirked a little bit. He liked Mituna’s mother—a nice lady, and another overly friendly drunk with no comprehension of personal space. But friendly.  
“Now eat your toatht.”

Kurloz nodded his head, but wasn’t in the mood to eat. His stomach was churning just slightly, and he almost thought eating might make him throw up—but the bread was just lightly toasted and covered in a very thin layer of butter. Enough to give it taste, but not enough to cause more distress to his belly.

“You’re lucky I found you latht night,” Mituna rambled. “Or like, lucky you called me or thome thit. You could’ve gotten waaaay more hurt.”

He shrugged again, and took a bite of his breakfast while his best friend continued his ramble. The reason Kurloz hadn’t called his father was because he was positive that the man was asleep and in bed, and well, he needed as much sleep as possible. The eldest Makara was built as solid as a brick shithouse and looked like he could spit in the devil’s face without consequence if he really wanted to, but the truth was, there wasn’t much solace for the man in his life. Kurloz’s mother had died twelve years ago, shortly after his little brother Gamzee was born. The boy was fairly certain that his mother died of sepsis, though he had only been five years old at the time, so he wasn’t sure. Either way, their dad was an emotionally restless kind of motherfucker that needed all the sleep he could get. 

“Are you done?” Mituna said, when he noticed that Kurloz had stopped eating. He made it through one and a half pieces of toast, which was decent, considering the condition of his stomach. The mime nodded to him with a small smile and made a gesture of thanks.

Mituna took the plate, laughing to himself as he rose to his feet. It was obviously amusing to the Gemini what a puppy his best bro became after a hard night, and Kurloz just went along with it, allowing himself to be doted on in the best possible ways. Messiahs knew that he’d never let anyone but Mituna treat him this way.

“Doeth your head hurt? I could get you thome Tylenol,” the boy offered, and Kurloz responded by shaking his head. Mituna didn’t say anything else, just nodded in understanding, and then crawled in beside him, urging him to lay down again. The room was always cool in the morning despite being locked on the top floor, so cuddles were seemingly a necessity. Mituna sighed quietly. “You need to be more careful.”  
Kurloz shrugged.

“I mean it athhole, you could’ve gotten really hurt. Thtay away from that thit,” said Mituna. Those lovely heterochromatic eyes were both sparkling with their own intensity; one brown eye deep and goldish, the other icy greenish blue like a glacier. Kurloz found himself staring at them for a moment while his best friend spoke, earning him a gentle smack on the leg.

“Are you paying attention?”

“No,” Kurloz replied, in a soft, gravelly baritone. He smirked a tad.

“You’re tho dumb.” Mituna pulled him to lay down, pushing his friend onto his side. “Come on, I wanna be the big thpoon.”

Once more, the Capricorn laughed quietly, though immediately relaxed when the warmth of Mituna’s arm draped around his waist. It felt nice to be protected, especially with the way the other’s chest was pressed to the warm bare skin of his back. Mituna nestled into the wild black curls at the back of Kurloz’s head and said no more, knowing damn well that the Capricorn would be too stubborn to accept that what he had done was stupid.

“‘Love you, brother,” Kurloz finally murmured, eyes closed. His head still throbbed and he buried part of his face in the pillow, feeling Mituna’s breath on his neck when he replied.

“You’re thappy when you’re hungover.”

“I do love you, though.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” he teased sweetly. He kissed him on the cheek, bringing a rush of warmth to the skin immediately.

Kurloz sighed out and smiled, realizing that he was missing one of his lip rings. He stuck his tongue out and rubbed over the spot where there should be a silver ring—-but nothing. Son of a bitch.

“I looked for it in the grath but I couldn’t find it,” Mituna mentioned, as he watched him look for it. “Thorry.”

“No big deal, ‘just get ‘nother one,” he murmured back, knowing full well he has an entire dish of them at home.

“We could look more today,” he offered anyways.

“I think Mama Peixes would be pissed to see me hangin’ around this early, brother,” he replied quietly, smirking.

“Are you thitting me? Cathandra ith gonna be pithed right off when the findth out you were there and didn’t thay hi to her,” said Mituna. “The’s thtill fucking your dad, right?”

“I think so.” Kurloz grinned a tad, still very much able to remember being woken up by Nicki Minaj and margaritas at ten in the morning last Sunday. The woman certainly did know how to get a party started anyways. Her cure for a hangover, of course, was to just start drinking again.

“What if he getth her pregnant though?” Mituna laughed into his ear, rubbing up against him and cuddling him like a big blonde teddy bear. Kurloz relaxed into his touches and laughed back, albeit very quietly. “Like they’d probably make the tallest babieth ever.”

Kurloz nodded a little more again, giving a tired, amused sigh. He couldn’t really imagine his father siring another child, honestly. It just seemed impossible. Their family was too set in its ways to change anymore. Or at least, so he hoped. The mime wasn’t overly fond of the Peixes in general, so having one of Cassandra’s offspring running around would be even less pleasing. 

Mituna took a breath. “Hey, are you okay? Like I can tell you’re hungover and thit, but, theriouthly, you’re really brooding today.”

“Sorry,” he replied, quirking a small smile in his direction and rolling over. He laid his face against Mituna’s chest, and the Gemini wrapped an arm around his back and shoulders, fingers curling tight into his thick black hair.

“Don’t worry about it, just be more fucking careful necktht time,” he snickered. He leaned down and Kurloz heard the soft puckered noise of a kiss to his head, his cheeks darkening and heart immediately picking up speed. Of course, Mituna thought very little of it, snuggling against him sweetly and showering him with affection. Just like he always did.

Best friends forever.


End file.
